Users often seek to manage an amount of power consumed by computer systems in order to reduce costs associated with operating the computer systems. Reducing the amount of power consumed by a computer system may also result in the computer system becoming eligible for environmental impact standards or labels, such as the Energy Star rating system established by the United States Department of Energy and the Environmental Protection Agency. In addition, the amount of heat produced by a computer system is usually proportional to the amount of power consumed by the computer system. Thus, reducing the amount of power consumed may also reduce the amount of heat produced by the computer system. A computer system that produces less heat may be even more energy efficient because less power is required to operate cooling systems used to dissipate the heat produced by the computer system. Furthermore, energy efficient computer systems may pose fewer design constraints related to overheating.